


A Wisdom of Wizards

by misura



Category: West Hell Magic Series - Devon Monk
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: round #286 of Who's the Coolest Wizard





	A Wisdom of Wizards

"I'm just saying, " JJ said. "Gandalf got played by Ian McKellen, Dumbledore by JLaw. Jlaw's hot, man."

We'd played a good game the day before, and celebrated hard the night after, which meant it was time for morning practice and round #286 of Who's the Coolest Wizard. (I was pretty sure I was. As long as we were talking about, you know, _real_ wizards.)

"Jennifer Lawrence played Dumbledore?" Baller shook his head. "Dude. I'm all for diverse casting, but that's just weird. Bet you she'd look hot in those robes, though."

"I was talking about Jude Law!" JJ said. "Jude Law! And what's hot about robes? Give me some short skirts any time. Or a catsuit. Or - "

"You said JLaw. That's my girl Jenny," Watts put in. "And it's _Sir_ Ian McKellen. They made him a knight or a lord or something, for playing that guy who can bend metal with his mind for like six movies."

I didn't think Magneto qualified as a wizard, but then, we seemed to have drifted away from the wizard topic a bit - which was fine with me.

"They make people knights for something like _that_?" Bucky shook his head sadly. "Knighthood isn't what it used to be anymore."

The other guys stared at one another, waiting for someone to decide whether that comment warranted a joke about Bucky's age, but then Baller guffawed and soon enough the rest of them followed suit, with Bucky cracking a smile. He was the oldest guy on the team, and in another year or so, he might need to face the fact that it was time to retire - from hockey, anyway.

"All right, did you jokers come here to talk about movie stars or to play some hockey?" Lock asked.


End file.
